


It's a Genocide

by Pati_no1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Stuff, Frisk Is Dead, Frisk and reader aren't related, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Most of the Undertale characters are dead, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader kind of knows Frisk, Reader-Insert, Rebuilt MTT, Snowdin, Snowdin Forest, The Ruins (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pati_no1/pseuds/Pati_no1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Frisk decided to Genocide, you fell down Mt. Ebbot .Not many monsters are left though you only seem to be thinking about one of them... Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Fell Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it probably will be bad sorry for that. And English isn't my first language so more errors probably. The reader is 17. Generally I thought about a girl doing this but I guess a guy could do this too.  
> Useful tips-  
> (Y/N)Your Name  
> (B/F/N)Best friend's name  
> (F/C)Favourite colour  
> (E/C)Eye colour  
> (H/C)Hair color

-Sans P.O.V-

He did it, he killed the wicked kid...

*Any time soon...*

*Any minute now...*

*Where's the reset?*

"come on kiddo, why aren't y' resetting," Sans told Frisk's dead body.

Although, little did Sans know the reset would never come.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////// Ten Years Later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

-Your P.O.V.-  
*Mount Ebbot it probably won't be that bad. Although your elder sister's friend did go missing there a few years back.*

"Get yourself together (Y/N)," you whispered to yourself as you were heading up Mount Ebbot, "You've gotta do the dare."

You walked higher and higher till you found a cave near the top.

*That's the place they were talking about right?* You thought as you entered the cave.

*The yellow flower, you have to get the yellow flower (B/F/N) did it, I'll do it*

You looked around the cave and nowhere you could see the yellow flower. You walked forward through the cave and soon you were at the end of the cave.

*There you are! Now I just have to take you*

You walked towards the flower. 

And tripped.

You felt weightless.

The blackness was eating you up.

And you couldn't do anything about it.

You thought about this situation.

You were going to die and no one will know. That was probably how others disappeared, eight humans and you were the ninth. 

Well done you.

You closed your eyes.

You were prepared.

But the pain never came.

"Huh?!" you said looking around yourself.

More golden flowers.

You took one.

"Well at least I did the dare," you told yourself, "Now I just have to get out without harming it."

You decided to put it in your (H/C) hair.

You walked forward with the feeling of determination from completing your task.

 

As you walked to the end of the room you found a great, purple door frame.

"Looks like someone lives down here," you muttered to yourself.

In the next room you saw a flower with a face.

"Chara is that you?" it said.

You laughed a little finding the flowers voice funny.

"Please don't kill me!" it yelled as he hell through the soil.

*Huh, what's that supposed to mean. And well who's Chara if he's that scared of her... him?... Them.*

You walked along to the next purple door frame.

And through it entered a beautiful magenta room which's stairs lead up to another door frame. In between two staircases was a wonderfully bright star.

You walked up to it and touched it. You felt even more determined than before (was that even possible?)

You carried on up the stairs.

*This place looks nice, a bit dusty but nice. Though if someone lives here where is anyone?*

You reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the door frame.

*The only living thing I saw here was that flower. He mentioned someone named Chara, maybe he mistook me for them?*

You walked through the door frame into some kind of a puzzle room. But the puzzle was already solved judging by the open doors. 

*So there must be someone here*

You walked through the open doors into another magenta room although this room was different. Vines were hanging from the walls, there were some kind of rivers with bridges over them. And on the wall furtherer down were 3 switches.

*Better not to touch that, it might do something bad*

You rushed to the end of the room eager to see what lies ahead.

Walking over a metal with gaps in it you saw another room which also was magenta (what a surprise.)

As soon as you entered the room you saw a dummy... if you could call it that.

It was ripped and with a closer inspection you saw finger prints.

"That's kind of terrifying," you told yourself.

Getting an eerie feeling you walked into the next room hoping to meet someone there.

The next room was apparently short.

As you walked through the long room you thought,

*What if that Chara is insane and did that to the dummy. But what would they need a dummy for? Maybe they are some kind of a criminal wanting revenge?*

You carried on in your thoughts and not noticed that you were in a completely different room.

In this room you saw another star and two exits.

You touched the star and checked the closer exit,you went through it and the room there had a candy bowl in the centre with a note attached. You speed walked towards the bowl, the note said 'Take One'. You took one sweet and retraced your steps.

For the fun of it you touched the star again and walked down to the further exit.

/////////////////////////////////////////Time skip to spider bake sale\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

You gave the tiny spiders some gold that you found a few rooms back and in return they gave you a few spider doughnuts in return.

You walked back to the previous room and headed straight up.

In the room above the previous one you noticed an odd looking crack. Deciding to check it out, you walked up to it. In there was a little frog-like thing, you decided to call it a froggit (you thought that the name was hilarious.)

As you walked into the next room you noticed that the puzzle there was too solved.

And suddenly, you were falling again. You found yourself in a tiny room with a pretty, scarlet ribbon.

You picked the ribbon up and tied your long (H/C) hair with it.

But then unfortunately you started thinking again.

*I wonder what a ribbon was doing here? What if it was Chara's? I hope not*

As you thought you became aware that you were in a similar room to the third one but this one had a tree in a very bad condition and up the staircases it had a house with another star.

You walked to the star and touched it. Then knocked on the house door. When no one answered you entered.

To be honest it was very a cosy looking house nicely decorated and it smelt like cinnamon with butterscotch.

You looked around a bit more ahead of you were stairs which probably lead to the basement. To the left a living room and to the right a hall.

You went left, the living room looked even cozier. It had an old chair near a fire and bookcases full of books close by. 

There was a large table straight ahead of the entrance and on the opposite side of the room another entrance which probably lead to a kitchen. And you, being you headed straight for the kitchen.

As you entered the kitchen you noticed a nearly round pie. You checked it, it was a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Then you immediately felt hunger, you looked through some of the drawers looking for silverware. Once you found a knife and fork you chomped down half of the pie and left the rest for later.

Feeling tired you walked towards the hall and entered through the closest door. It looked like a child's bedroom, the bed was very small toys were neatly stacked in a corner and it had a general child's vibe.

You decided that you'd take a rest then venture out when you woke up. You took of your brown leather boots, your (F/C) jumper, your white t-shirt and jeans. You decided that you'd sleep in your underwear and socks.

*What an odd day*

You yawned and drifted off to sleep.

\--==--==--==--==--==--==--

You saw a little child and ,oddly, a skeleton in a distinctive blue hoodie and a ruby scarf.

"it's a beautiful day outside," he said in a calm voice,

"birds are singin'," he added,

"on days like these," he added again but this time slowly,

"kids like you," the skeleton carried on speaking while the child grinned, thats when you saw the child's eyes. Blood red irises and no pupils.

"s h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l ," finished the skeleton with his eyes like voids. Then his left eye turned a wonderful sapphire.

The child giggled.

Suddenly, the skeleton attacked the child with bones and huge skull lasers but they dodged most of them. And when they did get hit by anything they got poisoned.

You tried yelling. Telling them to stop, to talk it out or something.

Then the child tried attacking.

\--miss--

"you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" came the skeletons voice.

Then a bone flew your way...

\--==--==--==--==--==--==--

You jumped up. You realized, that it was just a dream. 

You tried laying down and going back to sleep but you couldn't . You got dressed took a backpack from the room and put the pie in it.

"Now how do I get out of here?" you asked yourself.

*Well I never saw the basement* you thought to yourself as you walked towards the stairs.

You walked down the stairs and saw another magenta corridor and walked through it towards a pair of purple-black doors.

You inhaled.

And exhaled.

Then you pushed the door open.

What?

It looked like the second room you saw.

If...

You looked towards the center of the room.

The flower was there again.

"Chara, come on it's me! Your best friend Flowey" said the flower.

*So he's called Flowey the flower* you thought as you stared at him.

The flower shook his head and sunk down.

Behind his place stood another pair of doors. You walked towards them, and pushed them open.


	2. Into Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You exited the creepily empty ruins, now a snowy place lies ahead. Will you meet anyone or are you alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useful tips-  
> (Y/N)Your Name  
> (B/F/N)Best friend's name  
> (F/C)Favourite colour  
> (E/C)Eye colour  
> (H/C)Hair color
> 
> I don't know what else to say.

-Sans P.O.V-

*it's been 10 years and a day since,... paps died. get y' self together sans you lived through many of paps' deaths... but this time he won't come back*

Sans was sitting at his station, like he was for the past 10 years. He didn't know why it just made him feel worse yet he still did it. And inside he hoped that the kid would reset, as much of a devil they were he would still get to see Papyrus. He missed Papyrus so much.

Suddenly, he heard a door open.

*huh? a human probably... great. wait what if frisk did reset?*

-Your P.O.V.-

You walked towards them, and pushed them open.

It was freezing! Yes you did have a jumper (which was VERY warm) and fluffy on the inside boots, but man this place was freezing.

You looked around, it was like a very snowy forest.

*Wait snow? What the heck?*

You marched onwards.

Not far into the place you spotted a giant branch, it was too big to pick up but you still tried. After a while of trying ...

"I've got to lift more," you told yourself as you gave up because a back pain. You walked on.

There was a big ... fence? Maybe a gate. You weren't sure but walked right under it.

As you walked on you saw a skeleton in a blue hoodie and a red scarf, he looked like he was deep in thoughts.

You walked up to him passing a strangely shaped lamp.

"Umm,.. excuse me but where is the exit to this place apart from the purple door," you asked the skeleton.

-Sans P.O.V-

"Umm,.. excuse me but where is the exit to this place apart from the purple door," asked a nice looking human.

"yeah, but it isn't as a-door-able as them, " i told the human, they giggled.

"i'd tell you where it is but i'm not sure if i could handle it," then their giggle evolved into a laughter.

"yeah just carry straight on east and from time to time south" i replied,

"Thank you ...," they looked at me.

"sans, sans the skeleton," i answered.

"Nice to meet you Sans, I'm (Y/N)," they stretched out their hand.

i stretched out my hand and grabbed theirs.

' pffffffffff ' came the whoopee cushion. They laughed even harder.

"old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it never gets old," i told (Y/N).

"Anyway, thanks Sans . I guess see you later then," (Y/N) said as they walked away.

i waved.

*(Y/N), that's a nice name. seems familiar ... eh, probably saw them in a pacifist run somewhere on the surface. god that was ages ago then*

-Your P.O.V.-

*Sans was really funny*

As you walked forward you spotted another star and touched it, you liked the feeling of warmth and safety. Then you carried on East while thinking about ... Sans.

*He's really nice*  
*And funny*  
*And looks nice too*  
*Wait... did I really think that*  
*I barely met him*  
You blushed thinking about your thoughts.

When you heard someone say "Oh, hello there do you want some Nice cream?" You looked towards the voice, it was a blue rabbit.

"Yeah, sounds nice," you told the rabbit.

"Well of course it sound nice after all it's Nice cream," he replied,"15G per Nice cream!"

You gave the rabbit 15G and he gave you Nice cream

"Have a super-duper day!" he waved.

"You too!" I told him as I was leaving.

///////////////////////////// Time skip to Frozen spaghetti\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

You found yourself in an area with two tables on one of which had a microwave and the other a plate of frozen spaghetti, next to it was a note.

You picked up the note and read...

'HUMAN ! !  
PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI.  
(LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP...)  
(DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU ! ! !)  
(YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT ...)  
(THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING ! !)  
(THOROUGHLY JAPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS ! ! !)  
NYEH-NYEH-NYEH  
PAPYRUS '

*Who's Papyrus? heh,... wait I just realized,... Sans and Papyrus are font names*

You started to giggle and walked forward.

/////Another time skip because I'm too lazy to write about the journey, you are at the bridge\\\\\\\\\

You didn't know how long you still had to go but you felt like it was close.

You passed the bridge and walked onwards. Nearly instantly, you saw big banner saying,  
' Welcome To Snowdin '

You looked forward and noticed that you entered a village or street of some sorts.

You carried on, passing a shop and stopped when you glimpsed someone inside. You decided that you'll talk with the shop keeper. You then entered the shop.

"Hello, traveller. How can I help you?" said the rabbit shopkeeper as she turned around.

"Hello," you told her.

"Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I barely remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here. Where did you come from? The capital? You don't look like a tourist. Are you here by yourself?" she replied.

"Umm,.. I'm not from the capital, yeah I'm here by myself and what do you mean by last time you saw a fresh face?" I asked the female rabbit.

"That's a long story, but short..." She closed her eyes" Years ago, a human fell below, they started killing like crazy. Killed most of the population any important people like Undyne and Mettaton. The younger, taller skeleton brother tried befriending them but died too. Finally, the elder, smaller one killed that thing."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," I told the rabbit.

"Don't be," she smiled.

"So,... uh, what can you do here in Snowdin?" I asked.

"You want to know what to do here in Snowdin? Grillby has food and the Library has information... If you're tired you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door - my sister runs it. And if you're bored you can watch the passer-bys." She told me

"Could you tell me the history of the town?" I asked her.

She smiled "Think back to your History class. A long time ago, monsters lived in the Ruins back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave the Ruins and head for the back of the caverns. Along the way some fuzzy folk decided they liked the cold and set up camp in Sonwdin." 

She then frowned "Oh, and don't think about trying to explore the Ruins... The door's been locked for ages. So unless you're a ghost or can burrow under the door, forget about it." She finished with a smile.

"Well, bye. I really need to go now." you waved.

"Well bye then." Ended the shopkeeper.

You exited the shop. You saw another star.

*Must of missed it* You thought as you touched the star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you finally met Sans and immediately thought that he looked pretty nice ;D 
> 
> Any criticism and advice is appreciated, see you next chapter.


	3. Monster kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet monster kid (... teen?), kinda became friends and hanged out. You also learned about the past of the monsters along with starting to hear voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useful tips-  
> (Y/N)Your Name  
> (B/F/N)Best friend's name  
> (F/C)Favourite colour  
> (E/C)Eye colour  
> (H/C)Hair color

You started walking. You walked past the Inn that the shopkeeper mentioned. And you walked till you reached a ... christmas tree?

*Huh? A christmas tree? But it's like nearly August* You thought as you spotted a yellow monster without arms and with a striped bracelet.

The monster turned around.

"Woah another human!... I mean ... Stop right there!" The monster started, "So I can capture you and bring you to the king!"

The monster suddenly saddened.

"Are you ok?" you asked.

He looked at you surprised... How did you know that it was a 'he'?

*Not now there are more important things happening*

"You're different from the other Human," he laughed.

Without an explanation you felt joy radiating from him.

"That means that I still have a chance right!?"

He was about to run off , "Wait, you're a teenager right?" You nodded.

"I could tell by the bracelet," he finished off. And he completely ran off.

You walked on. *Monster kid is an oddball... Monster kid where did that come from he looked more like a teen.*

You looked down at your wrist and onto your light (F/C) and dark (F/C) striped bracelet. *Oh I completely forgot about this. He could tell by my bracelet that I'm a teen huh?*

" ** _So oblivious_** " you heard a creepy voice next to you.

You looked around, there was no one there. You also noticed that you were next to a 'Librarby'. It was probably meant to say 'library'.

You decided to go in and read and during reading you made a mental note of important things.

By the time you finished it was darker(?) outside.

You decided to get a room at the Inn.

And soon you were in the land of dreams -

\--==--==--==--==--==--==--

You felt like you were crying. Everything was blurry.

"I'm so sorry," came a voice in front of you. you could make out white green and black before you.

"I was always a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?" he said.

" _Don't-t say that_ ," came a voice from you.

"I know ..." said the boy

"But you're not actually Chara, are you? Chara's been gone for a long time."

"..."

"...Um...what" He started,"What _**is**_ your name?"

" _Frisk..._ "

" 'Frisk?' ... That's... a nice name. Frisk... I haven't felt like this for a long time."

" **_Just leave this crybaby alone Frisk_** "came the voice from earlier. Something started pulling you away.

...

And you were completely pulled out.

\--==--==--==--==--==--==--

 You jolt awake. 

*What was that?!*

*Chara... I think I heard that somewhere*

You couldn't sleep so you checked the clock in the room. It was 10 past midnight.

You felt something soggy on your head. "Huh?"

You brushed your fingers through that area and found the thing.

You took it out of your head.

"Oh, the Golden flower from earlier. I soo forgot about it, I'll have to find a new one." 

You untied your bow and re-tied it, so your hair was in place.

*Golden flower. The Golden Flower. The Flower. Flowey! Yeah, he mentioned Chara*

*Actually, thinking 'bout that I think I've seen Sans before too*

You put on your clothes and fiddled around with your stuff till morning.

 

1am

 

2am

 

3am

 

4am

 

5am

 

6am

 

7am

 

Make sure all your stuff is in the backpack.

 

8am

 

You can venture out into the library again.

You found a book about the royal family, and decided to read it for some reason.

You learned about Asriel and ... Chara.

Chara was apparently the first human to ever fall.

You learned about her personality, some minor facts about her and more.

Did you know that they  _love_ chocolate, in the nice way not the L.O.V.E. way.

Then you found a book about other humans. The chapters about them were written not long after they... uhh... died.

The first chapter, about Chara, was written in 77 ad ( ages ago!)

Then the second ,about the patient light blue soul, in 234 ad.

Third ,about the brave orange soul, in 566 ad.

Fourth ,about the dark blue integrity soul, in 945 ad.

Fifth ,about the purple perseverance soul, in 1636 ad.

sixth ,about kind green soul, in 1783 ad.

Seventh ,about yellow justice soul, in 1916 ad.

Eighth ,about determined red soul or Frisk, 9 years ago.

What happened to Chara's soul is unknown. Apparently Frisk's soul shattered into tiny pieces still unfound.

*Libraries, I love them* 

You looked at the clock in the room.

10:30 

"Might go and see weather Mk around somewhere," you told yourself as you walked towards the door.

 

You walked around town and around it ,only to find him next to a foggy place that felt like the end of this area.

"Hey there, MK," you said loudly.

"You know my name?!? I already have fa- I mean. Stop right there" he monologued (pretty sure that this isn't a word.)

"Get ready to fight me!" he then happily yelled.

 

The world turned black and white while a rose red heart floated out of your body.

 

***Monster Kid blocked your way**

*Think what to do (Y/N), Think!*

***Act**

***Check**

*** Monster** **Kid** **ATK 3 DEF 3**

***Is scared by the colour of your soul**

 

***MK attacks**

Mk's claws come the heart's way at a quick speed, you make it dodge .

 

***Your Turn**

***Act**

***** **Encourage**

 ***You tell MK that he's a great Royal G** **uard**

"You think so?" he asks

 

***MK attacks**

Mk's claws come the heart's way at a quick speed, you make it dodge .

 

***Your Turn**

***Act**

***** **Encourage**

 ***You tell MK that he's a great Royal G** **uard**

"Thanks!" he smiles 

 

***MK attacks**

Mk's claws come the heart's way at a quick speed, you make it dodge .

 

***Your Turn**

***Act**

***** **Encourage**

 ***You tell MK that he's a great Royal G** **uard**

"You're really nice, I won't capture you," he tells you happily.

 

***MK spares you**

 

***Your Turn**

***Mercy**

***Spare**

 

Colours came back to life and the red heart disappeared.

 

"HUMAN! Now that I spared you we can become ... BESTIES!!!" MK announced.

"I'd love to be your bestie MK" you replied.

"Soooo... What do besties do anyway?" he asked.

You thought about the question.

"Well it really depends, when two girls are besties they usually talk about girl stuff. When two guys are besties they usually mess around and call each other mates instead of besties. But we don't have to do any of that, we can just go to a restaurant to eat food and chat about random things." you answered MK.

"Yeah, that sounds good!" he told you "Let's go!"

You just nodded as you followed MK to a restaurant called 'Grillbys'.

The two of you sat in the table for two ,which conveniently is right next to the exit, and ordered fries. You told him your name and then you talked about random stuff like favorite objects, colours and foods until you had enough courage to ask him a questions that have been on your mind since you met him.

"Hey, MK," you said quietly.

"Yeah (Y/N)?"

"I've got a question, well actually two,"

"Go on shoot,"

"What's up with the whole 'capturing and bringing me to the king' buisness?" you finally asked.

"Well, you know... This will kinda feel like a history lesson,"

"I don't mind,"

" So...

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell called a 'barrier'.

To break the barrier you would need 7 human souls and 1 monster soul.

In between then and now 8 humans fell and died, with you being the 9th but alive.

Since 2 of the 8 souls disappeared we still need one more.

The king made the Royal Guard to kill any human that falls here.

And I'm in the Royal Guard, it means that I'm told to kill any human that shows up.

And well yeah, that's about it," MK answered.

That's when a man made of fire walked up to you and pointed at his watch.

"Oh well, looks like we gotta get going (Y/N) it's closing time," MK told you.

You nodded, paid for the food waved goodbye and exited the restaurant.

 

You headed back the inn and went into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good enough, if you spot any errors please tell me and any criticism and tips are welcome. See you in the next chapter.


End file.
